Markiplier Vs. The Medic
Markiplier Vs. The Medic is Episode 2 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits the gamer and youtuber Markiplier against The Medic from Team Fortress 2. Description Two look-alikes! One is a doctor! The other is pretending to be a doctor! Who will prevail in a fight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Markiplier's House Markiplier was on his computer playing Surgeon Simulator, trying to save a patient. Needless to say, he failed and the patient died. As he was getting worked up over his loss, the door to his room burst open and The Medic was standing there with all his equipment and weapons. "You are not a doctor and you are doing everything wrong!" He said, "I am going to teach you a lesson!" "You want to lecture me?" Mark replied as he stood up. "Bring it on!" WHO WILL BE SENT TO THE HOSPITAL? FIGHT! The Medic fired his Syringe Gun at Mark, who was struck by a swarm of flying needles. Mark fell onto his desk. As he lifted himself back onto his feet, he grabbed his computer and threw it at The Medic. The computer screen hit The Medic in the eyes, who was blinded by the impact for a while. He regained his vision, only to see Mark punch him across the face. Mark grabbed the back of The Medic's head and slammed it against the desk. However, he was thrown over the back of The Medic and landed on the floor. The Medic equipped his Bonesaw. As Mark got back up, he struck him with the saw several times and then kicked him, knocking him a few feet away. Mark was able to stay on his feet, but The Medic hit him on the head with the saw handle, sending him face first into the floor. The Medic was about to stomp on Mark but he slipped and fell as Mark pulled his foot. Mark climbed onto the Medic and punched him in the face several times until The Medic's pet dove Archimedes flew into the room and began clawing at his face. Mark stumbled around the room, trying to get rid of the bird. As he finally got it off him, The Medic grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall. Mark grabbed a pair of scissors lying on the table next to him. The Medic took aim with his Syringe Gun and fired but Mark quickly ducked, quickly moved towards The Medic and stabbed him in the chest with the scissors. The medic howled in pain but it wasn't long until Mark grabbed him and shoved him into the Window. The Medic smashed through the glass and fell onto the ground, too injured from the stab wound and the cuts from the broken glass to get back up. K.O.! Mark sat back down and sighed. "How am I going to clean this mess up?" Results (Cue theme) (Sprite by XeroDracohart) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees